Trust The Captain
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: rahasia adalah rahasia. tapi bagaimana kalau seluruh kru menjadi salah sangka. rahasia apa yang disembunyikan sebenarnya? dan rahasia yg diberitahukan bukanlah rahasia lagi./ZoSan/Shounen-ai/fanon


**Disclaimer: One Piece dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Eiichiro Oda, saya tidak memperoleh royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari entry ini.**

**Warning: contains boyslove**** or ****shounen ai****, missing typos, possibly OOC**

**Genre: Romance, Nakamaship, bittersweet Humor **

**Pairing: ZoSan (ZoSanIsLove) **

**Rated: T, PG-15**

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

entry ini awalnya hanya status FB Cendy-chwan Hoseki yang berakhir menjadi fanfict berantai dan therapy penyakit writer's block saya. dibantu oleh saya sendiri, Kanista dan Handa (kalian menghilang di tengah-tengah *sob*), serta editan di sana-sini maka terciptalah fanfict ini. awalnya kendala datang ketika fanfict berantai ini tidak di'update', maka saya yang tidak sabaran ini #plakk akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya, membuat endingnya. dan setelah meminta ijin pada si pemilik status, saya mempublishnya di akun saya. akhir kata saya persembahkan entry ini untuk mereka yang telah bekerja di balik layar pembuatannya, terima kasih untuk kerjasamanya. saya juga tidak ingat siapa saja yang memberi like pada status ini tapi semoga ucapan sebelumnya sudah mewakili terima kasih kami pada apresiasi yang diberikan.

(ini kenapa jadi kayak ajang anugrah penghargaan gitu ya? #bletakk)

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

**Trust The Captain**

.

.

.

Sanji keluar dari dapur sambil tersenyum lebar. Dengan semangat ia menyapa semua nakamanya,''Pagi Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook...''

Dan tak lupa ucapan selamat pagi spesial untuk orang yang spesial juga, ''BANGUN, MOSS-HEAD! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur? Dasar marimo!''

Sang Koki lantas menendang si wakil kapten yg masih tertidur pulas di dek kapal. Zoro hanya mendelik sambil meneruskan tidurnya yang barusan diganggu oleh sang koki. Tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali. Ingatkan Sanji kalau seharusnya dia yang masih tertidur dan bukannya si kepala lumut tersebut setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalaman. Sanji mendengus kesal. Merasa jengkel sekaligus marah sembari menggerutu, pemuda pirang ini meninggalkan Sang Pendekar Pedang.

"Kalau si bodoh itu tak juga bangun dalam 5 menit," katanya sambil menghisap rokoknya. "Maka tak ada sarapan untuknya!"

Hanya gertakan, tentu saja. Sanji kan tipe yang memberikan makanan pada siapapun yang membutuhkan tak peduli itu musuh sekali pun. Tapi tak pelak ucapan Sanji barusan membuat seluruh kru terkesiap. Kontan saja hal ini membuat seisi kapal memandang Zoro dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kasihan.

''Zoro, kau dengar? Kalau kau tidak bangun, Sanji tidak akan memberikan sarapan untukmu!'' seru Luffy yang masih asyik memancing bersama Usopp.

Si Kepala Lumut itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menggumam tak jelas tentang 'bisa menahan lapar' dan kembali ke lantai kayu yang seakan berubah menjadi magnet yang menarik kepala berlumut itu setiap bagi Zoro, ternyata telinga Sanji cukup tajam untuk sekedar mendengar gerutuan si buta arah itu.

''Si bodoh ini …!" seru Sanji sambil mempersiapkan tendangannya menyentuh kepala Zoro.

Tapi sepertinya Franky hanya bisa pasrah melihat salah satu sudut Thousand Sunny rusak parah—lagi—terkena tendangan maut Sanji.

Zoro?

Jangan tanya, sebab dengan sigap ia menghindar lalu melanjutkan tidurnya. Dia sih sudah biasa menghadapi hal macam ini.

"Kenapa Sanji selalu emosional bila berhadapan dengan Zoro?'' ujar Nami dengan kesal, masih membalik-balik majalah yang diambilnya gratis di toko buku di pulau sebelumnya.

"Tapi sehari tanpa pertengkaran mereka rasanya ada yang kurang, Navigator-san," jawab Robin sambil meneruskan menyesap kopinya.

Tak berapa lama, Sang Koki modis itu keluar lagi dari dapur dan mempersembahkan senampan roti bakar dengan selai strawberry untuk kedua dewinya yang sedang bersantai di pagi yang cerah itu. Cemilan sebelum sarapan. Sementara dia menyiapkan sarapan, kedua dewinya ini tidak boleh kelaparan. Oh dia tidak akan bisa membiarkan kedua dewinya itu kekurangan nutrisi.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, sarapan untuk kalian~...!"

"Sanjiii...! Untukku mana…?"

Luffy langsung melemparkan kailnya dan berlari menuju Sanji. Sampai-sampai tidak sadar dia menginjak Zoro yang masih tertidur itu. Ah Zoro harus terbangun dengan mata membelalak antara terkejut dan menahan rasa sakit.

Luffy yang memang tak sadar telah menginjak wakil kaptennya, terus berlari sembari berteriak, ''DAGING! Aku mau DAGING!''

Zoro menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, merasa enggan melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan koki genit yang tengah menggoda Nami dan Robin. Sanji hanya menaikkan ujung bibirnya demi melihat perhatian Zoro yang akhirnya teralihkan padanya alih-alih tidur. Dia tahu kalau si marimo itu tidak suka dia yang berusaha menarik perhatian para gadis di Thousand Sunny. Tapi siapa peduli? Siapa suruh tadi ketika dia membangunkan si kepala lumut itu dia hanya terus tidur?

Zoro mendesah pelan. Dengan malas-malasan ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengacuhkan sapaan selamat pagi dari Chopper. Sementara itu Sanji terus mengikuti Zoro dengan sudut matanya. Merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku Zoro.

"Ada apa dengan si bodoh itu?" gerutu si blonde kesal, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Tapi Robin tersenyum kecil. Otak jeniusnya tentu dapat membaca situasi ini dengan mudah.

"Hm, sepertinya Swordman-san sedang tak enak badan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Mungkin semangkuk sup bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik." Robin menopang dagunya di tangannya yang menumpu pada meja.

"Mustahil! Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin!" dengus Sanji sembari mengerling ke arah dapur. "Tadi malam saja dia masih terlihat bersemangat dan penuh tenaga."

…Hening

Kini semua mata memandang Sanji dengan tatapan heran. Bukankah semalam hujan turun dengan lebatnya sehingga mereka semua sepakat untuk tidur lebih awal? Lantas apa yang dilakukan Zoro … yang hanya diketahui Sanji?

Nami-lah yang pertama kali bertanya, "Apa tadi katamu, Sanji-kun?"

Kru lain juga sama antusiasnya akan jawaban apa gerangan yang akan diberikan Sanji atas pernyataannya barusan.

"Huh?" Sanji salah tingkah, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Nami-swan…" Dan sebuah senyuman canggung sajalah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Robin menatap jenaka pada Sang Koki, "Benarkah? Apakah Cook-san tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Dan jantung Sanji serasa mau copot—padahal dia sedang tidak bertemu puteri duyung. Sanji kini benar-benar tersudut. Merasa tolol karena berhasil terperangkap dalam jebakan Robin. Rasa-rasanya ingin menceburkan diri ke laut dalam saja dia.

"Heee... Aku tahu!" seru Luffy tiba-tiba. Sang Kapten melompat penuh semangat dan berlarian di sekeliling Sanji sambil nyengir lebar.

Gawat!

Ini tidak bagus!

Sanji melirik Luffy dengan gugup. Berharap Sang Kapten tidak mengetahui apa-apa, dia hanya menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan jantungnya.

"Aku tahu! Tadi malam Zoro dan Sanji... Mereka…."

"BRAAKHH!"

Luffy terjengkang dengan wajah penuh tanah dan bunga bonus daunnya, sementara pot bunganya sudah pecah berceceran di samping kepala sang Kapten itu. Semua kru terkejut dari mana datangnya pot itu. Tidak mungkin turun dari langit kan? Kan hari sedang cerah begini.

Hei, memangnya ada hujan pot?

Baiklah. Lupakan.

"Maaf, Kapten!" Zoro berseru dari dek atas. "Tidak sengaja."

Dan tanpa mereka sadari aura hitam sedang meliputi navigator mereka. Ah, Nami... itu kan pot yang dibelinya dengan keping berry yang lumayan banyak.

"ZORO BODOH!" teriak Nami dengan kalap. "KAU PIKIR BERAPA HARGA POT ITU HAHHH…!"

Zoro memandang Sang Navigator yang mencak-mencak itu dengan tatapan dingin sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi entah kemana. Mungkin ke menara pengintai, tempatnya biasa. Sementara itu Sanji menghela napas lega. Merasa selamat dari keadaan genting tadi.

Robin tersenyum tenang, ''Sudahlah, Navigator-san. Itu hanya sebuah pot. Lebih baik kita tolong kapten-san dulu."

"Huwaaa… ! Cepat panggil dokter! Dokter! Luffy!" Chopper berlari-lari panik ke sana ke mari.

"Kau itu dokternya, Chopper," sela Franky sambil menenangkan si rusa kutub itu.

Chopper berhenti berlarian, "Oh iya ya," ujarnya inosen sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil nyengir.

Dalam sekejap semuanya—kecuali Sanji—sudah sibuk mengelilingi Luffy. Memastikan kapten mereka masih hidup atau tidak. Wajar saja kan, kelangsungan perjalanan mereka memang bergantung pada kelangsungan hidup Sang Kapten. Yah, walaupun yang lebih banyak memutuskan perjalanan mereka adalah Nami.

Robin bangkit berdiri. Ketika berjalan melewati Sanji, ia berbisik pelan, "Sepertinya Swordman-san sedang marah."

"Huh?" Sanji menatap tidak mengerti pada Robin yang tampak tersenyum penuh arti.

Tapi perkataan Robin tidak lantas masuk telinga kiri lalu ke luar telinga kanan buat Sanji. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sehingga tak sempat ikut meramaikan tontonan seorang kapten yang langsung pingsan karena lemparan sebuah pot bunga yang konon harga pot bunga itu mencapai jutaan berry—menurut Nami.

Usopp yang membereskan pecahan pot yang berserakan di sekitar Luffy menatap dengan mengernyit pada Sanji, "Hey! Sanji! Kau kenapa? Aneh begitu? Tak seperti biasa—"

"Oh… tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Sanji dengan pandangan berkeliling mencari sosok bersurai hijau yang baru saja menghilang itu. "Hanya…." Kalimatnya terputus manakala dilihatnya kelabatan jubah hijau Zoro menghilang di lantai teratas menara pengintai.

Entah kenapa perkataan Robin tadi mengusiknya. Okelah tadi dia memang menendang Zoro demi membangunkannya, tapi kan itu sudah biasa. Jadi kenapa dia sampai marah-marah? Sanji memutuskan untuk naik juga ke dek atas, menghiraukan Luffy yang masih berbaring. Heran juga dia kenapa Luffy sampai pingsan. Dia kan terbuat dari karet jadi mana mungkin merasakan sakit. Tapi paling juga Luffy sedang bercanda seperti biasa. Dan benar saja. Ketika Sanji berbelok ke belakang dapur dia mendengar Luffy yang berteriak senang karena berhasil membuat krunya panik.

.

ZoSanIsLove

.

Sanji naik ke menara pengawas, tempat di mana Zoro biasa latihan, karena tidak menemukan Zoro di manapun. Dia memanjat dan agak terhuyung ketika masuk ke sana. Setelah berdiri tegak dia lalu menyulut rokoknya sambil menatap si marimo yang sedang berbaring beralaskan lengannya di sana.

"Oi, moss-head!" seru Sanji setelah menghirup asap nikotin masuk ke paru-parunya. "Kalau kau tidak turun untuk sarapan dalam lima menit kau bisa mati."

Zoro membuka matanya dan menatap Sanji tanpa ekspresi.

Merasa Zoro tidak akan menjawab, Sanji melanjutkan, "Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau berbuat kasar pada Luffy?"

Zoro tetap tak menjawab. Mata kelabunya terus menatap Sanji dalam kebisuan. Sanji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa heran dengan perilaku Zoro. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah mendekati tempat sang pendekar pedang berbaring.

"Kau aneh," desis Sanji sembari berjongkok. Kini ganti Sanji yang terus memperhatikan Zoro.

"Kau masih perduli padaku rupanya," ujar Zoro menyeringai dengan pandangan mengejeknya.

"Heh… Dalam mimpimu," balas sanji ketus. "Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa?" Sanji lama-lama jengkel juga pada Zoro yang kelewat cuek itu. Dicengkramnya kerah baju Zoro dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Zoro menyentuh tangan Sanji dengan lembut, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman sang koki, "Menurutmu?"

Sanji mendengus, sekaligus menghembuskan asap rokoknya di wajah Zoro, "Aku bertanya padamu, shit-head."

Zoro terdiam setelah sejenak menutup mata kerena asap rokok barusan. Ia hanya memandang Sang Koki yang sedang asyik menghisap lagi rokoknya. Agaknya Sanji sudah benar-benar kesal padanya.

"Oi, apakah menurutmu Luffy tahu sesuatu?" Pertanyaan Sanji memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka.

Zoro menarik napas panjang, matanya menatap Sang Koki dengan malas, "Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Yaaahh... Aku hanya sedikit takut saja kalo ternyata Luffy tahu sesuatu tentang … kita," ucap Sanji sembari menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan secara perlahan.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Zoro cuek.

Urat kesal seketika muncul di dahi pria blonde itu. Tampaknya pria lawan bicaranya ini tidak bisa diajak serius. Dia jadi kesal sendiri merasa diacuhkan begitu.

Sanji menghela napas, "Dengar, Marimo," katanya dengan nada cukup serius. "Apapun yang terjadi kita harus merahasiakan ini dari semua kru."

Zoro mendudukkan diri di depan Sanji yang masih berjongkok itu. Kedua alisnya bertaut makin dalam, "Merahasiakan apa?"

Bukan pertanyaan ketidaktahuan yang tersirat dari sana melainkan sebuah pertanyaan bernada menantang yang keluar dari bibir Zoro. Entah mengapa ia ingin sedikit menggoda koki kesayangan Luffy ini.

"Kau ini pura-pura tidak tahu atau bagaimana sih?" Sanji mengerecutkan bibirnya. Mata beriris birunya menatap jengkel pada Zoro.

Zoro menyeringai senang, "Kenapa? Kau takut?" Oh, Zoro menikmati wajah Sanji yang semakin kesal itu, bahkan matanya ikut menyeringai. "Bagaimana jika ternyata Luffy mengetahui semuanya ya? Bukankah semalam kau berteriak cukup keras, eh?'' tambahnya seraya tersenyum mengejek.

Sanji menoyor kepala Zoro dengan telunjuknya, "Tapi itu semua juga gara-gara kau, Moss-head!"

Sementara Zoro malah terkekeh pelan.

Sanji lalu mendudukkan dirinya, lelah juga berjongkok dari tadi, "Haaaahh... Tapi sudahlah, lupakan saja. Luffy pasti tidak akan tahu," lanjutnya seraya mengalihkan pandangan menatap pada kanvas biru tanpa sedikit pun noda awan di langit pagi itu.

Zoro memegang dagu Sanji dan memaksanya menatap padanya lagi. Sanji berusaha menepis jemari Zoro. Tapi si marimo itu sepertinya sedang tidak mau dibantah. Sanji menyerah dan menatap balik sepasang iris kelabu yang menatap lurus padanya.

"Dengar, Cook," ujar Zoro. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Luffy dan semua kru tahu? Aku tidak peduli. Kalau pun boleh aku malah akan langsung blak-blakan bilang pada semua."

Sanji terkejut, "Kepalamu ini isinya memang otot semua ya?" ujar Sanji seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kepala Zoro dengan telunjuknya. "Kita ini bajak laut! Kita ini nakama! Na-Ka-Ma! Kau pikir apa yang akan Luffy katakan jika mengetahui krunya menjalin ... err ... hubungan seperti ini? Bisa-bisa kita dilempar ke luar kapal, dasar kau bodoh!"

"Hubungan seperti apa?" Zoro menantang Sanji lagi.

Sanji tampak putus asa, tatapannya mengeruh. Pelan dia berujar, "Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud."

Hening meningkahi mereka yang saling membaca sinar mata lawan bicaranya.

Sanji menepis jemari Zoro yang memegangi dagunya dan memilih berdiri membelakangi Zoro, memandangi birunya laut yang selalu disukainya. Dia tahu sulit bagi mereka menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini. Tapi lebih baik dari pada harus dilempar keluar kapal.

Zoro mendecih, "Lalu kenapa dari awal kau tidak pernah menolak?"

Sanji memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Zoro, dia lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Karena sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tidak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, dia bingung. Ini bukan soal penolakan. Ini soal tanggapan apa yang akan diberikan semua kru terutama kapten mereka kalau dia mengetahui hubungan mereka. Sanji tetap tak bergeming. Pemuda berambut pirang ini tak menjawab tapi juga tak membantah. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Bagaimanapun masalah ini memang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Zoro lagi seraya melirik punggung si koki andalan itu.

Zoro memejamkan matanya sejenak ketika melihat Sanji tak kunjung memberikan respon. Ia sudah bisa menduga bahwa hal ini akan menjadi sangat sulit bagi Sang Koki. Sanji bukanlah orang yang acuh seperti dirinya. Terlebih pemuda itu juga seseorang yang berpikiran panjang. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang cenderung langsung bertindak.

Tak mau memaksa, Zoro bangkit berdiri, "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Bersikaplah biasa, maka semua akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya sembari mengacak rambut rivalnya tersebut.

"Hentikan," desis Sanji.

Dia merasa terganggu, bahkan sangat terganggu jika sisiran rambutnya yang rapi itu diacak-acak. Tapi Zoro malah semakin meneruskan acakannya pada helaian pirang halus milik Sang Koki. Sudah diberi tahu kan kalau Zoro sangat suka membuat Sanji jengkel? Yah salah satunya dengan mengacak rambutnya. Sang Koki yang perfeksionis itu mana mau terlihat tidak rapi apalagi di depan para gadis. Dan mengacak rambutnya yang sudah ditatanya rapi tentu saja membuat darahnya naik ke kepala.

"Kubilang hentikan!" seru Sanji kemudian sambil berbalik dan menendang Zoro.

"Whuoo!" Zoro menghindar sigap. Tentu saja. Dia lalu menyeringai. "Akhirnya kau kembali, Love-cook."

Sanji menghela napas, "Sudahlah, Marimo. Aku sedang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan tenaga untuk membunuhmu."

Dirogohnya pemantiknya untuk menghidupkan rokoknya yang tiba-tiba mati. Dia berkonsentrasi pada rokok di bibirnya sehingga tidak menyadari kalau Zoro sudah bergerak secepat kilat ke hadapannya, persis setengah jengkal di depan wajahnya. Sanji bahkan tak mampu mengerjap. Pemantiknya jatuh begitu saja. Pemuda pirang ini terlampau terkejut sampai tak mampu bergerak. Selama beberapa detik, posisi mereka tetap seperti itu. Saling menatap dalam jarak yg begitu dekat. Hidung mereka bahkan hanya berjarak tiga jari.

"Cook…"

Sanji menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah demi dilihatnya Zoro menatap wajahnya secara intens, "A-apa?" tanyanya tergagap.

Tak diduga, Zoro ternyata tersenyum kecil. Sang Pendekar meraih rokok yang belum dihidupkan dan masih bertengger di bibir Sanji lalu membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai. Lalu telapak tangan dinginnya membelai lembut pipi Sang Koki yang mulai memunculkan semburat merah muda. Hal ini tentu membuat Sang Koki panas dingin. Sial! Apa sih yang diinginkan si marimo ini?

"Cook …"

Sanji marasakan keringat mulai keluar di telapak tangannya. Dia bahkan tidak mampu menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

"Sebenarnya aku…"

_Damn_! Sanji yakin wajahnya sekarang memerah tak karuan.

"Cook, sebenarnya aku..."

Sanji salah tingkah dan menelan ludah. Ia melangkah mundur. Tapi keburu ditahan oleh Zoro yang sudah melingkarkan lengan di pinggulnya.

"Cook, sebenarnya … aku sangat lapar. Apakah aku masih bisa dapat sarapan?'' tanya Zoro diiringi suara berisik dari perutnya.

Sanji hanya melongo demi menatap ekspresi inosen di wajah Zoro. Apa tadi? Makan? Benar-benar otak si bodoh ini hanya berisi otot rupanya. Rasa-rasanya sekarang wajahnya berubah dari merah malu menjadi merah padam karena marah. Apa coba maksudnya berdiri kelewat dekat dengan wajahnya? Apa dia ingin mempermainkan dirinya saja? Sanji merasa kakinya gatal karena ingin menendang si kepala hijau yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah _expressionless_ itu.

Sanji menunduk dan menggeram, "Kau ..."

"SANJIIIII…! LAPAARR…! DAGIIING…!"

Teriakan Luffy dari dek bawah mengalihkan kemarahan Sanji pada Zoro.

"Oi, Cook. Kapten ternyata belum makan juga. Tumben sekali kau mengabaikan perutnya?" ujar Zoro.

"Ini semua karena kau, Shitty Moss-head!" Sanji sukses menendang Zoro kali ini. Ditinggalkannya Zoro yang meringkuk tertimpa barbel di sudut ruangan sementara dia turun menuju dek bawah.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Zoro mengelus belakang kepalanya yang tertimpa barbel. "Apa dia sedang PMS ya?"

"Aku dengar itu, Marimo sial!"

Zoro terkejut mendengar teriakan Sanji barusan. "Dia jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Nami," gumamnya pelan.

Setelah memastikan sang koki turun—dengan ditandai tak ada geramannya—Zoro menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Pikirannya berkecamuk ketika mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Sanji. Mungkinkah dia terlalu memaksa? Mungkinkah dia telah menarik sang koki dalam keadaan bahaya? Demi apapun, Zoro tak berniat menarik pemuda pirang itu ke dalam situasi sulit. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui pikiran si perokok berat itu tentang hubungan mereka.

Nakama.

Ya. Hubungan nakama inilah yang membuat semuanya tampak sulit dan pelik. Hubungan yang terbentuk melalui proses yang rumit. Dia paling tidak suka yang rumit-rumit. Membuat kepalanya panas saja.

"Kau benar-benar hobi menguping, wanita," desis Zoro mendapati sesosok lain yang baru muncul di sana.

"Aku bahkan baru saja tiba, Swordman-san." Robin membela diri.

Zoro menatap dingin sosok wanita yang baru saja muncul, "Aku mungkin bodoh. Tapi aku tidak tuli."

Keheningan merajai kedua orang tersebut. Zoro merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun pada Robin. Robin tidak mungkin tidak mendengar dari awal.

"Apa kalian sebegitu tak percayanya pada Kapten-san?" Robin melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Dia berdiri menyandar pada pembatas jendela di bilik menara pengintai itu. Akhirnya dia mengalah untuk memecah bisu di antara mereka demi melihat gelagat Zoro yang sedang tidak ingin bicara itu.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Zoro hanya memejamkan matanya. Dan ini bukan soal kepercayaan mereka pada Luffy tapi lebih kepada alasan mengapa Sanji tidak ingin semua orang tahu tentang mereka. Itu yang dia belum ketahui.

"Kapten-san pasti merasa kecewa karena dua kru terbaiknya menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini darinya," lanjut Robin.

Zoro mendelik pada Robin yang tampak tetap tenang, "Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya?"

Robin tersenyum kecil, "Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

Zoro mendengus dan mengalihkan tatapan dari Robin, "Ini tak semudah yang kau pikirkan."

"Kau bahkan belum melakukan apapun. Jelas saja semua terlihat absurd." Robin terdengar sedikit menghakimi.

Zoro terdiam. Pikirannya masih mencerna kata-kata Robin. Mungkin ia tak masalah bila berterus terang. Ia sanggup menerima konsekuensi apapun dari sang kapten. Apapun. Bukankah tadi dia bilang dia bahkan tidak peduli kan? Lagi pula dia setuju dengan Robin kalau Luffy, kaptennya, akan mendengarkan penjelasannya. Terlepas dari apa tanggapan Luffy setelah itu sih.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Sanji?

Sanggupkah sang koki bertindak nekat seperti dirinya? Siapkah sang koki bila semua orang mengetahui rahasia yang sudah mereka simpan selama beberapa bulan terakhir? Inilah yang masih belum Zoro ketahui persis. Alasan kenapa Sang koki tidak siap jika hubungan mereka diketahui oleh seluruh kru.

Robin menatap Zoro lagi, "Swordman-san—"

"Cukup." Dengan ketus Zoro memotong apapun yang belum diucapkan Robin. "Kau terlalu banyak ikut campur."

Robin tersenyum simpul. Kali ini dia sedang ingin keras kepala, "Mau mendengar satu pendapat?"

Melihat Zoro tidak memberikan respon, Robin merasa di atas angin dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Mungkin Cook-san masih bingung dan bimbang. Ia butuh sesuatu yang nyata untuk meyakinkannya. Dan yang dapat melakukan itu … hanya Anda saja."

Zoro tidak menanggapi perkataan Robin.

Apa yang dibingungkan dan dibimbangkan si bodoh itu? Dan bukti apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat Sanji yakin kalau mereka tidak main-main? Dari awal mereka memang sepakat merahasiakan semuanya. Tapi tidak tebersit sedikitpun ketidakseriusan, terlebih bagi Zoro. Lalu kenapa Sanji harus bimbang? Oh ayolah. Seorang Zoro bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele apalagi soal perasaan. Ini semakin membuat lehernya pegal saja.

Dan bagaimana pula mereka harus mengatakannya pada Luffy? Oke, mengatakan pada Luffy itu hal gampang. Zoro sendiri tidak khawatir pada apapun yang akan Luffy berikan sebagai jawaban. Mau mereka berakhir terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni atau dilempar dari Thousand Sunny, dia tidak peduli.

"Ah, jangan lupa turun untuk sarapan, Bushido-san," ujar Robin. Setelahnya dia turun menuju dapur.

Zoro mengekor di belakangnya. Dipijatnya lehernya, entah kenapa dia merasa agak lelah. Lelah berpikir.

.

ZoSanIsLove

.

"Robin-chwaan… kemana saja?" Sanji menyapa Robin yang baru melangkah masuk ke dapur. "Hampir saja Luffy menghabiskan seluruh sarapan—HEI! Habiskan dulu yang ada di piringmu!" Sanji menarik pipi Luffy karena barusan ingin mengambil daging panggang dari piring Robin.

"Maaf, Cook-san." Robin tersenyum lalu duduk di bangku kosong di meja makan itu. Kemudian dia bersiap untuk makan.

"Sawnjwiii! Akwu maswif lapaw!" seru Luffy yang kedua pipinya masih ditarik oleh Sanji.

"Oi, Cook. Mana sarapanku?" Zoro menopangkan dagunya pada tangannya yang bertumpu di meja makan.

Sanji menoleh pada Zoro dengan alis bertaut, "Kupikir kau tidak mau makan."

Dan sarapan pagi itu pun berlangsung damai seperti biasa di Thousand Sunny. Kalau pengertian biasa adalah termasuk Luffy yang selalu mengincar daging dari piring kru lain. Atau Usopp yang bercerita tidak jelas. Atau Brook yang selalu bernyanyi entah apa.

"KENYAAANG! Makanannya enak, Sanji!" Luffy menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang menggembul. Dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Mau meneruskan memancing sepertinya.

"Kapten," Zoro mencegah Luffy sebelum melangkah keluar ruang dapur. "Aku mau bicara. Penting."

Seluruh kru yang memang masih di dapur tiba-tiba senyap. Chopper—bukan hanya Chopper tapi seluruh kru—menatap antusias akan apa yang mungkin dikatakan oleh Zoro. Jarang-jarang Zoro mau berbicara dengan tampang cukup serius begitu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sang Kapten sembari kembali duduk.

Zoro menarik napas panjang. Mata kelabunya menatap nakama-nya satu persatu. Ketika tatapannya sampai pada Sanji, Zoro bisa melihat raut kekhawatiran dari wajah Sang Koki—dia tidak peduli. Sepertinya Sanji sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Zoro.

"Ada apa, Zoro?" tanya Luffy ketika Zoro tak kunjung mengatakan apapun.

Zoro menarik napas panjang. Matanya menatap sang kapten dengan tegas, "Apakah aku masih nakama-mu bila aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah dan kecewa?"

Semua terdiam. Merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Zoro yang terkesan tiba-tiba dan entah apa ujung pangkalnya. Setahu mereka, Zoro adalah kru yang paling setia pada Luffy. Lalu apa yang menyebabkan ia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Apakah ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya?

Luffy menatap Zoro sepersekian detik, sebelum akhirnya menampilkan cengiran lebar miliknya, "Shishishi... Tentu saja. Sekali nakama tetap nakama! Lagipula...," Luffy memandang awak kapalnya satu persatu. "Aku yakin kalian tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh tanpa alasan. Karena kalian adalah nakama-ku yang terbaik! Nakama untuk selamanya!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum—kecuali Robin dan Sanji—demi mendengar ucapan Sang Kapten. Ya, mereka memang nakama. Nakama yang selalu ada untuk satu sama lain. Dan lalu Luffy bangkit berdiri lagi diikuti kru lainnya.

Tapi Zoro tampaknya belum selesai. "Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa menjalin hubungan nakama lagi dengan seseorang di kapal ini," ujarnya. Hampir seperti gumaman.

Senyum mendadak lenyap ketika para kru kapal mendengar ucapan Zoro barusan. Tentu saja, lagi-lagi kecuali Robin. Robin tersenyum simpul sambil menyesap jus di gelas pialanya.

'Apa maksudnya? Apakah si wakil kapten memiliki masalah dengan salah satu diantara mereka?' adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tersirat di wajah-wajah para kru Luffy. Dan Luffy yang baru saja berdiri itu jadi duduk kembali.

"Kau tahu apa artinya perkataanmu kan, Zoro?" tanya Luffy. Dia tampak tenang dan menanggapi Zoro dengan biasa saja.

Sanji mengernyit. Tidak seperti yang diperkirakannya. Dikiranya Zoro akan blak-blakan mengenai hubungan mereka. Tapi ini … Jangan-jangan Zoro merencanakan sesuatu yang lain yang lebih ekstrim.

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan, Marimo?" Sanji setengah berteriak gusar.

"Sanji," sela Luffy. "Aku sedang berbicara dengan Zoro. Kau diam dulu." Suara Luffy bernada rendah pertanda dia sedang serius.

Sanji menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Dan suasana setelah sarapan yang tenang di Thousand Sunny berubah tegang. Tak ada yang berani menentang sang kapten jika sudah seperti itu.

"Luffy …" Nami berdiri. "Kurasa kami keluar saja kalau …"

"Tidak perlu, Nami," potong Luffy. "Kalian tetap di sini saja."

Nami duduk lagi dan jelas sekali raut cemas di wajah mereka. Sementara Usopp tampak gemetar di ujung meja sambil berpegangan dengan Chopper. Brook juga menghentikan senandungnya ketika Franky menyikut lengannya. Kecuali Robin yang masih tampak tenang, semuanya tampak menanti apa gerangan yang akan dijelaskan oleh pria yang menjadi pelindung kru topi jerami itu.

Luffy menatap Zoro tajam, "Jadi apa maksud ucapanmu tadi, Zoro?"

Zoro menghela napas, "Hubungan nakama ini merepotkan. Aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan nakama-nakama menyebalkan ini dengan—"

"Jangan main-main!" potong Sanji cepat. "Kau tidak dengar apa kata Luffy tadi HAH?" Bangkunya sampai terjungkal ketika dia berdiri barusan.

Zoro melirik Sanji dengan ekor matanya. Sementara ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah, masih serius dan dingin. Kali ini dia tidak akan menghiraukan Sanji. Dia sudah bertekad kalau dia akan mengatakan semuanya pada Sang Kapten dan seluruh kru apapun risikonya.

"Sanji-kun...," panggil Nami dengan sangat lirih. Seolah meminta Sang Koki untuk tidak terbawa emosi.

Semua tampak menahan napas. Entah mengapa mereka merasa situasi akan semakin memanas. Mengingat ketiga orang yang sedang berdebat itu sama-sama berwatak keras, tentu saja juga yang terkuat.

"Zoro apakah … apakah kau membenci … salah satu dari kami?" Usopp memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Meskipun rasa takut dan cemas tampak jelas dari perkataannya yang terbata-bata.

Luffy menatap Zoro yg masih terdiam, "Benarkah seperti itu, Zoro?"

Zoro menghembuskan napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sang Kapten, ''Lebih dari sekedar benci. Orang itu sudah benar-benar membuatku—"

"BRAAAKKK!"

Sanji sudah tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Dengan emosi, ia menggebrak meja makan. Menyebabkan beberapa peralatan makan jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi berdenting yang cukup keras.

Napasnya menderu-deru, "Cukup! Apa kau tahu konsekuensi dari kata-katamu, MARIMO?"

Tanpa diduga, Sang Koki melompat ke atas meja makan dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Zoro. Matanya berkilat marah ketika beradu pandang dengan mata kelabu si pendekar pedang.

"Kita ini NAKAMA!" teriaknya seraya menarik kerah baju Zoro. Kedua alisnya—yang satu lagi tentu saja tertutupi poninya—berkerut lebih dalam.

"Cukup, Sanji!" lerai Luffy. "Biarkan Zoro bicara."

Entah kenapa Luffy yang masih tetap duduk tenang di kursinya. Sementara itu nakama yang lain sudah berdiri dengan wajah pucat. Antara terkejut dan takut dengan tingkah laku Sang Koki yang terbilang frontal. Bahkan Franky dan Brook sampai melangkah mendekati Zoro dan Sanji, bersiap untuk melerai pertengkaran yang mungkin saja terjadi.

"Tidak, Luffy!" Sanji berseru balik tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Zoro. Sukses membuat langkah Franky dan Brook terhenti.

Sanji tahu adalah sangat tidak sopan berdiri di atas meja makan dan membanting semua peralatan makan ke lantai seperti barusan. Tapi permasalahan ini seratus kali jauh lebih penting daripada sekedar meja dan peralatan makan. Persetan dengan semua itu.

"Orang ini…," lanjut Sanji sambil menatap Zoro tapi perkataannya ditujukan kepada Luffy. "…sedang membual. Dan biarkan aku membunuhnya karena berani menentangmu barusan!"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu membunuhku sebelum aku menyelesaikan pembicaraanku dengan kapten?" desis Zoro seraya mencengkram lengan Sanji yang memegangi kerah bajunya, lalu membantingnya ke samping.

Sanji tak kalah sigap dan langsung berdiri mantap dengan kedua kakinya.

"Kyaa..!" Nami menutup mulutnya demi melihat aura bertarung yang terkuar dari kedua orang tersebut. Sementara itu Chopper sudah berlinangan airmata di pelukan Usopp.

Dan segera setelah itu dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Zoro sudah berdiri sambil menghunuskan Shusui pada Sanji yang berdiri di depannya yang juga sedang memasang kuda-kuda. Keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat terdefiniskan. Marah. Kesal.

"Zoro! Sanji!" seru Luffy. Kali ini dia bangkit dari kursinya. Wajahnya tidak tampak di bawah topi jeraminya.

Kedua orang yang dipanggil serta merta menoleh pada kapten mereka. Zoro segera menurunkan katana-nya dan Sanji berdiri tegak meski tetap mengepal jemari.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" ujar Luffy sambil mengangkat wajah. Alisnya tampak bertaut.

Sanji membelalakkan mata. Tidak menyangka Luffy akan menyimpulkan demikian. Bahkan ini lebih buruk. Dia mundur selangkah. Merasa pertahanannya goyah. Pandangannya tidak fokus. Dan itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Zoro.

"Aku sudah berusaha mengatakannya dari tadi, kapten," jawab Zoro. "Aku dan Sanji—"

"Aku keluar." Lagi-lagi Sanji memotong ucapan Zoro. Secepat kilat dia melangkah keluar dari ruang makan, mengabaikan panggilan Luffy yang berusaha mencegahnya. Tidak. Dia tidak mau mendengar apapun yang akan dikatakan si marimo sial itu.

Sementara itu keadaan kacau yang barusan ditinggalkan Sanji berubah hening. Baik Zoro maupun Luffy hanya menatap punggung Sanji yang menghilang di balik pintu.

"Jadi … sniff… nakama yang kau maksud adalah Sanji ya, Zoro?" tanya Chopper mengurai kecanggungan di ruang makan tersebut. Dia tersedu-sedu hingga airmatanya membasahi hampir seluruh pipinya.

Zoro tidak menjawab, kedua matanya menatap Luffy yang juga menatapnya. Ada sirat meminta penjelasan di sana, di mata Sang Kapten.

"Kenapa … Kenapa kau membenci Sanji? Hiks … P-Padahal dia kan selalu memberikan makanan yang enak buat kita semuaaa …" Chopper menangis lagi dan membenamkan wajah di lengannya.

Zoro memilih mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luffy. Kenapa jadi rumit begini sih? Dan si pirang itu juga entah kenapa kelewat emosi.

"Sebaiknya kau luruskan hal ini, Bushido-san," sela Robin. Nami menoleh cepat pada Robin dengan tatapan bingung seolah bekata 'apa kau tahu sesuatu?'.

"Setidaknya jangan buat Chopper semakin sedih, Zoro-bro," tambah Franky. Dielusnya kepala Chopper yang bergerak-gerak sesenggukan.

Zoro tahu Luffy menunggu. Kembali dia menatap Luffy yang entah kenapa tampak tenang itu.

"Kapten," ujar Zoro setelah menarik napas. "Si koki … err… Sanji. Dan aku. Kami … ehm …"

Oh yah, ini cukup sulit bagi Zoro. Dia tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya secara gamblang. Berbeda dengan pertarungan, ini seolah lebih berat. Ini adalah pertarungan melawan keberaniannya sendiri.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" tanya Luffy lagi. Dan itu membuat Zoro semakin salah tingkah.

Zoro menjilat bibir, "Aku dan dia … hubungan kami bukan lagi … nakama."

Sudah selesai.

Zoro sudah mengatakannya. Dan dia berharap Luffy tidak bertanya lebih jauh kecuali langsung bertindak. Entah itu membuangnya dari kapal atau memukulnya dengan gomu-gomu-no-axe. Dihiraukannya teriakan kecil Nami dan tangisan Chopper yang makin keras. Dihiraukannya juga tatapan Usopp yang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya sambil menggebrak meja.

"Kita ini NAKAMA kan? NAKAMA UNTUK SELAMANYA!" teriak Usopp sembari berlinang air mata.

Zoro memejamkan matanya ketika melihat situasi di sekitarnya makin rumit. Apakah ia telah salah melangkah? Apakah ia telah membuat situasi makin parah? Dan yang terpenting apakah ia sudah membuat semua nakama-nya kecewa dan marah? Kini ia hanya bisa pasrah.

''Zoro... Aku tak tau apa masalahmu dengan Sanji. Tapi tak bisakah kalian membicarakannya baik-baik dan tetap menjadi nakama seperti biasa?'' tanya Nami dengan suara bergetar.

Zoro membuka matanya perlahan, ''Maaf, tapi … aku sudah tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai nakama lagi.''

Hening menyelimuti ruang makan sejenak. Bahkan Chopper pun menghentikan tangisnya ketika mendengar ucapan tegas dan jelas dari Zoro. Seolah-olah keputusannya sudah tak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara kalian." Luffy melangkah mendekati Zoro. Mata obsidian miliknya menatap sang wakil kapten, "Tapi aku tak bisa menerima..." Sang kapten terdiam sejenak, "... perpecahan di antara NAKAMA-KU!" Bersamaan dengan itu, Sang Kapten juga melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Zoro hingga dia terjatuh menabrak dinding jauh di belakangnya.

Zoro memejamkan mata ketika merasakan punggungnya beradu dengan dinding. Berusaha menahan rasa nyeri yang menyerangnya.

"Gawat, Kapten salah paham rupanya," gumam Robin pelan. Dia lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak keluar dari ruang makan itu.

Nami hanya bisa mendesis mengikuti punggung Robin, "Robin-nee mau kemana?"

.

ZoSanIsLove

.

Sanji menulikan telinga ketika mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari ruang makan barusan. Diremasnya helai rambut pirangnya. Digigitnya pangkal rokok yang sudah habis tembakaunya itu sejak tadi. Dia tidak tahu kalau masalah ini akan serumit ini. Dan si bodoh marimo sial itulah penyebabnya. Coba kalau dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Luffy dan kru lainnya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menghadapi kapten-san sendirian, Cook-san."

Sanji menoleh dan mendapati Robin berdiri di sampingnya, memandangi laut yang sama.

"Ahaha…" Sanji hanya mengeluarkan tawa canggung. "Apa maksudmu, Robin-chwan?" Sanji bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat ceria. "Aku tidak ada urusannya dengan si marimo bodoh itu."

Robin menoleh cepat pada Sanji dengan tatapan serius. Dia tidak sedang bercanda dan dia sedang tidak mau, "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Cook-san. Kesalahpahaman ini juga adalah karenamu."

Sanji mengernyit, "Ke-Kesalahpahaman …"

"Mereka menganggap swordman-san sebagai orang yang mengkhianati seluruh kru dan sekarang dia harus menerima hukumannya dari kapten-san."

Sanji tidak bisa tidak membelalak. Dia menelan ludah getir. Apakah separah itu? Dan suara gaduh tadi adalah …

Ah, jadi Robin sudah mengetahui hal inikah? Sanji tersenyum miris. Apakah terlalu jelas? Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi Sanji menyadari satu hal kalau Robin bukan orang biasa. Daya pengamatan yang cukup tinggi membuatnya bisa mengetahui detil-detil kecil yang bahkan hampir tak kasat mata.

"Aku tidak mungkin berterus terang pada Luffy," ujar Sanji sambil berjongkok dan meremas helai rambut pirangnya lagi. "Bahkan akibatnya akan lebih buruk."

Robin lalu tersenyum, "Kapten-san berpikiran terbuka. Dia pasti tidak akan membuat nakamanya terpecah belah. Apa kau tidak percaya pada kapten-san?"

Sanji mengangkat wajah, "Robin-chwan… "

"Masih sempat. Sebelum semuanya bertambah rumit," ujar Robin. Kali ini dia membagi senyum tulusnya. Sang Koki perlu ditenangkan.

Sanji lalu berdiri dan secepat kilat berlari menuju ruang makan. Ya. Luffy pasti akan mengerti.

Sanji membuka pintu ruang makan dan seketika membelalakkan mata demi menyaksikan kekacauan yang terjadi. Nami dan Chopper berpelukan sambil menangis. Usopp, Franky, dan Brook terduduk lemas di lantai dan tampak babak belur. Satu-satunya yang berdiri hanya Luffy dengan kemarahan yang tampak jelas di wajahnya. Dan Zoro … di mana dia? Sanji mencari di mana orang itu tapi … Ah! Dia tersandar di dekat kompor dan lemari dapur dengan keadaan yang benar-benar kacau. Terakhir dia melihat Zoro seperti ini adalah di Thriller Bark.

"Luffy!" Sanji berseru dan berusaha mendekati sang kapten, "Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tapi tolong hentikan semua ini!"

"DIAM DI SANA, SANJI!" Luffy balik berteriak membuat Sanji menahan langkah. "Aku harus menjelaskan pada Zoro apa arti nakama! Dan aku belum SELESAI!"

Dan Sanji tidak bisa tidak lebih terkejut ketika Luffy berlari lagi ke arah Zoro.

"GOMU GOMU NOOOO…..!"

"LUFFY!" Sanji juga berlari ke arah yang sama. Dia harus mencegah Luffy. Bagaimana pun caranya.

"BAZOOKA!"

"Uurrghh!"

Lagi-lagi … Hening

Luffy masih terengah setelah melancarkan pukulannya barusan. Tapi ….

"Sudah kubilang … uhuk … aku akan menjelaskannya kan, Luffy."

Luffy terkejut. Di sana, di antara dia dan Zoro, Sanji tampak kepayahan dan memuntahkan darah segar, "Sanji?"

"Iya ini aku. Memangnya … uhuk … siapa lagi?"

Luffy tampak tercengang melihat Sanji yang membungkuk menahan nyeri di perutnya akibat pukulan Luffy. "Ngapain kau berdiri di depan Zoro?" Luffy setengah berteriak tidak mengerti kenapa Sanji menghalanginya barusan. "Aku mau menghajarnya, Sanji!"

"Luffy …" Sanji hampir berbisik tapi dia yakin Luffy mendengarnya karena Luffy langsung terdiam. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menjelaskannya kan?" ujarnya pelan sambil berusaha berdiri tegak dengan sebelah tangan di perut dan sebelah lagi berusaha menggapai Luffy yang berdiri di depannya, meminta bantuan untuk berdiri dengan benar.

Bagaimana pun pukulan Luffy tadi cukup keras menghantam lambungnya yang kosong. Oh ya ampun, menjadi koki membuatnya terbiasa makan di akhir. Dia baru saja akan makan tadi ketika si moss-head yang duduk lemas di dekatnya itu mengacaukan suasana. Tanggap, Luffy cepat-cepat meraih lengan koki tersayangnya itu dan membantunya untuk duduk saja alih-alih tetap berdiri. Sanji lantas duduk bersila di sana, di antara Zoro yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri dan Luffy yang masih menahan amarah.

Sanji meraba kantong di dada jasnya dan mengeluarkan rokok dari sana lalu menyulutnya, "Luffy. Maafkan aku."

Luffy mengernyit, "Kenapa kau yang minta maaf, Sanji? Kan Zoro yang—"

"Aku juga ikut andil," ujar Sanji cepat. "Orang yang dimaksud si moss-head ini adalah aku."

Luffy memiringkan kepalanya, tidak paham. Tapi sepertinya emosinya sudah menurun. Dia tampak lebih tenang, "Maksudmu apa sih?"

Sanji berdehem, "Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Dia juga bingung sendiri. "Benar katanya kalau kami bukan nakama lagi. TAPI …," seru Sanji cepat ketika dilihatnya Luffy yang sudah akan protes itu. "… lebih dari itu."

Zoro terbatuk-batuk di samping Sanji. Dan Sanji sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Ah kasihan kau pendekar pedang.

"Sanji, kau membuatku bingung. Kalau kalian bukan nakama lalu apa?" Mata Luffy tampak membesar, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan Sanji.

"Baiklah." Sanji berdehem lagi dan lalu menyesap rokoknya, "Perasaan … argh bukan-bukan … Aku padanya seperti Hancock padamu!"

Sanji berujar cepat. Sanji mengabaikan Usopp yang membanting dirinya sendiri ke lantai dapur. Juga mengabaikan Brook yang mulai menyanyikan senandung aneh serta Franky yang mulai menangis. Dan Nami, Sanji tidak berani menatap perempuan itu, yang didengarnya hanya suara tawa terkikik kecil dari arah perempuan itu duduk bersama Chopper. Entah apa maksudnya.

Sanji lalu diam saja menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Luffy. Terserah. Dan seluruh kru sudah tahu. Dia sudah pasrah. Sama seperti pendekar pedang yang berada di sampingnya. Diliriknya sedikit pada Zoro. Tampak seringai senang di sana, di antara bibirnya yang pecah itu. Sanji masih kesal pada si marimo itu tapi melihatnya begitu dia hanya membuang muka. Tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"OHHOOO…!" Luffy berteriak sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Jadi kau akan mengajak Zoro menikah?"

"Tidak seperti itu juga kan …." Sanji hanya memijit dahinya, tak sanggup berkata apa-apa mendengar kepolosan Sang Kapten. Ditatapnya lagi wajah inosen kaptennya, "Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan … hal ini?"

"Shishishishishi…." Luffy tergelak lalu bertumpu pada lututnya dan berdiri, "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kita nakama selamanya? Lagi pula kalian sudah dewasa jadi sudah bisa memutuskan hidup kalian kan? Kalian pasti punya alasan kenapa tidak memberitahuku dan seluruh kru."

Sanji mengerjap, "Kau tidak akan melempar kami ke luar kapal?" Dia hanya mau memastikan.

Luffy tertawa makin keras lalu memeluk Sanji erat-erat, "Tentu saja tidak, Sanji! Kalian terlalu berharga untukku!"

Sanji menghela napas lega. Melirik sedikit ke Robin dan menyiratkan terima kasih pada perempuan itu. Ah, kenapa dia jadi ingin menangis terharu ya? "Terima kasih, Luffy." Sanji hanya mampu tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung Luffy dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya digenggam erat oleh Zoro.

Nami masih terkikik, "Sanji-kun, harusnya kau tidak menggoda kami lagi kalau kau sudah jadi milik Zoro. Iya kan, Robin-nee."

Robin yang sudah kembali ke ruang makan hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Nami. Dia tersenyum simpul demi melihat akhir yang menurutnya memuaskan ini.

Sanji melepas pelukan Luffy, terperanjat atas ucapan Nami barusan, "Nami-swan~… Siapa yang milik siapa? Kau keja—Mmbph."

Oh! _Crap_!

ZORO. MENCIUMNYA. DI. DEPAN. SELURUH. KRU.

_Hell_! _No_!

Usopp tidak bisa tidak berteriak, "OH! MATAKU…!" Dan seperti kesetanan dia berlari ke luar ruang makan.

"Kenapa mataku ditutup, Nami?" tanya Chopper sambil bergelut dengan Nami yang menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

"Ya ampun. Ini SUPAAA sekali. Aku jadi ingin menangis~…" Franky memeluk erat tubuh tulang Brook sambil sesenggukan merasa terharu. Airmatanya membasahi jas hitam Brook. Tidak peduli dia kalau Brook meronta-ronta di pelukan lengannya yang raksasa itu.

Robin dan Nami hanya terkikik kecil sambil menyaksikan betapa merahnya wajah koki mereka. Dan wajah inosen kapten mereka yang menatap lekat pada kedua nakama-nya itu.

"Tentu saja milikku, love-cook," bisik Zoro.

Sanji mematung.

Lima detik berikutnya ….

…. Sanji masih mematung

"Oi, Cook?" Zoro heran mendapati Sanji yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi itu. Bukannya mereka sudah biasa berbagi ciuman? Kenapa sekarang Sang Koki ini malah bereaksi kelewat berlebihan?

Lalu Luffy menyentuh bahu Sanji dengan telunjuknya, "Sanji?"

Seperti orang pingsan yang disiram air, Sanji terlonjak dan serta merta berdiri. Wajahnya, oh-ho, merah padam. Hampir tidak bisa dibedakan antara karena marah atau karena … malu. Dia mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari Zoro dan Luffy yang masih menatapnya penuh keheranan—yang secepat kilat berubah—dan ketakutan ketika…

"APA YANG BARUSAN KAU LAKUKAN, MARIMO SIAAAAL…!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

… endingnya yang saya teruskan dipersembahkan khusus untuk Cendy-chwan Hoseki, I Love You, my doctor *hug* Shishishishishi… well, mind to review or concrit or flame? *angelic-smile, wink*


End file.
